Fushigi A-kugi : The Idiot Adventures!
by Chiri
Summary: Totally original!! Summary inside ... this story is pure chaos!!!! @___@;;; LOL! Features: Tasuki, Chichiri, Mitsukake, and Chiri (myself), and Mits (my friend!)
1. Fushigi A-kugi : The Idiot Adventures!!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Fushigi Yuugi or any of the characters.... except ourselves Chiri and Mits. Blah blah blah FY is own by Yuu Watase, Yada Yada Yada, were just fans, yak yak yak, but we wish we owned it because then I'd have a betta computa and we WOULD have the seishi … mwa hahaha… We also took the title of this fanfic from Photon, The Idiot Adventures...please get the DVD and watch it! It's sooo funny ^_^.   
  
**KEY:**  
** Actions  
( ) Stupid inside comments made by Mits and Chiri.. they usually don't have to do anything w/ the story  
PS: Mits and Chiri have an extensive vocabulary of curses.... but we have blurred them out for your reading enjoyment....yeahhh  
  
**More of the Disclaimer That We … Uh … Forgot:** We also "Borrowed some ideas from other stories and videos such as the "Otakudom: An Otaku-mentary" video. But like you guyz said, "This show is sponsored by the word "ing" as in violating, copywriting, but also forgiving and not suing" ^_^, also thank to MTV, Nickelodeon, WbKids, SNL, and Cartoon Network for brain washing us over the years! Thank you!

**Also, A Last Minute Note:** This fic was written by both myself, (Chiri) and Mits (me friend) … we did this originally for our site: www.fushigiakugi.com!! 

Be forewarned, this is pure chaos!! It gets a WHOLE lot better as it progresses; so don't lose interest so early into the story! lol ^^

Let's begin, shall we?

…

All was quiet …

…to quiet…

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

Fushigi A-kugi : The Idiot Adventures 

Chiri: Aw! This is boring! *fast forward*  
Mits: *low voice* What are you doing?  
Chiri: DA! *grin* Getting' to th' good part!  
Mits: *holds forehead in hands* I've got a feeling.... This'll be interesting....  
*screeching sound*  
Chiri: DONE!  
Mits: So we can get on with this fic? Let's go already!  
Chiri: Okay! But it's gonna be weird no da .....*cracks knuckles*  
  
---------------------------------  
*mits is suddenly in her room in front of her computer*   
  
Mits: Weird? I don't think I can write anything weird.... but I'll Try *Cracks knuckles heres chiri scream from down the street NOOOOOO YAMETE!!!* (hates the sound of cracking knuckles)  
  
Hee-hee  
  
Hmmmmmmmmmm *ponders*  
  
  
I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!!!!   
This sucks.... I suck at writing fanfics  
  
Mitsukake: Well maybe you should think about something to write about  
  
Mits: Like what?!  
  
Mitsukake: A plot  
  
Mits: A plot? What is this plot you speak of?  
  
Mitsukake: *smile* well hmmm.... A good plot is a.... umm love story!   
  
Mits: *wink* OOOO a love story?! *Bats eyelashes*  
  
Mitsukake: yeah....  
  
Mits: ok.... But can't, Chiri's going to write one about you and me already  
  
Mitsukake: Oh what is it about?  
  
Mits: Nothin'  
  
Mitsukake: That's hard to believe.....what is it about?!  
  
Mits: NOTHING!!!!  
  
Mitsukake: *grabs the back on the computer chair and turns it around and puts his face right in front of Mits* What is it about?!  
  
Mits: *Makes really big, funny eyes* Are you trying to be incriminating? HA *sticks out tongue* You'rrrrreeee noooootttttt sssssccccccaaarrrrrrriiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg mmmmmeeeeeeeeee ^_^  
  
  
Mitsukake: HUFF *Sits back down on circle chair* o_O Fine... don't tell me....I'll just read it later  
  
Mits: Um.... how?  
  
Mitsukake: *sits up and fluffs that pillow that was behind him and lays back down. Then puts his finger on his chin and thinks* When Chiri is writing it I'll sneak up behind her and take a look  
  
Mits: *rolls eyes* Yeah and she won't notice the 186 cm, big burly man behind her -_-' and if she doesn't... she needs some major work done on her eyes and I think Chichiri and Tasuki would see you too  
  
Mitsukake: Tasuki and Chichiri as so addicted to that TV and the show Sailor Moon (MWA HA) that they wouldn't notice me walk in even if I came in with my marching band  
  
Mits: Oh you really have a marching band?! (Sora Ga Mieru)   
  
Mitsukake: yeah.. it's called The Marching Headband  
  
Mits: -_-'....jeez, if that's not the lamest thin-  
  
Mitsukake: HEY! Come on! It's not that bad!  
  
Mits: Umm.....ok whatever you thinkie kake-poo  
  
Mitsukake: o_O  
  
*Suddenly on the closet door they hear BANG BANG*  
  
Mitsukake and Mits: *look at the closet* o_O  
  
A voice from inside: WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR FOOT IS?!  
  
Voice number 2: GET THE F*** OFF ME!!!  
  
Voice Number 3: ACK NO DA!!  
  
Mits: OH JEEZ! *runs to closet and opens the door and watches Chiri, Tasuki, and Chichiri fall out of the closet and on top of each other*  
  
Mits: *Looks down and watches them struggle to get up*  
  
Mitsukake: *Rushes over to them and helps them up*  
  
Mits: Fancy meeting you guyz here   
  
Chiri: Yeah....well we were aiming for your bedroom....but....AHEM *nudges Chichiri* we didn't.  
  
Chichiri: Heh-heh *Sweat drop* the wind was blowing.... to messed up my navigational skills no da  
  
Tasuki: YEAH RIGHT! YOUR WERE TRYING TO KILL US! I KNOW YOUR TRICKS CHICHIRI!   
  
Chichiri: Tricks, no da?  
  
Tasuki: YEAH YOUR TRICKS! DON'T PLAY STUP-  
  
*Knock knock*  
  
Mom: Ummm Joanna? Is someone else in there with you?  
  
Mits: *hits tasuki in the back of the head* No MOM! It's just the TV!  
  
Mom: are you sure?  
  
Mits: Yes Mom!  
  
Mom: oh....ok *walks away*  
  
Chiri: BAKA! *hits tasuki in the back of the head too*  
  
Tasuki: Hey! What is this?! Abuse Tasuki Day?!  
  
Mitsukake: Sorry to break this up, but, not to be rude, why are you guyz here?  
  
(start reading really fast)  
  
Chichiri: Oh yeah, No da! We're here on a mission!  
  
Mits: What kind of mission?!  
  
Tasuki: An damn important mission!  
  
Mitsukake: Is it a hard mission?  
  
Chiri: A Very hard Mission!  
  
Chichiri: And we need your help, No da!   
  
Mitsukake and Mits: We'll Do anything to help!  
  
(ok you may return to your normal reading speed, thank you)  
  
Chichiri: *Throws down kesa on the floor* Every one on, no da!  
  
Mits: Were going now?!  
  
Chiri: Yes! *Jumps on Kesa* It's the fastest way to travel!  
  
Tasuki: *sigh, slowly walks on* But not the safest  
  
Mits: umm.. * walks on and Mitsukake follows her on*  
  
Chichiri: Next stop! The Bakery! *Slams staff on kesa and teleportion begins*  
  
Mits: THE WHAT?! O_O *tries to get of kesa....but it was to late*  
  
*Scene changes to the front of a bakery*  
  
Mitsukake, Tasuki, Chichiri, Mits and Chiri: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...........*lands* OWWWWWW  
  
Chiri: We never seem to land on a soft piece of land  
  
Tasuki: *Rubs head* Never... that'd be too nice  
  
Chichiri: I Try no da!  
  
Mitsukake: *raises left hand to himself* I wonder if I can heal myself...  
  
Mits: *gets up really fast and runs to Chiri and grabs her by the collar* WHY ARE WE AT A F****** BAKERY?!?  
  
Chiri: the....the bakery's muffins are missing!!  
  
Mitsukake and Mits: O_O;;; *jaws drop open*  
  
Mitsukake: You brought us here because the bakery doesn't have.....MUFFINS?!   
  
Chichiri: HAI!..It's national tragedy NODA!!   
  
Tasuki: COME ON LETS GO AND GET SOME CLUES TO SOLVE THIS MYSTERY  
  
*A blue screen Pop's up and words pop up:  
**THE FUSHIGI DETECTIVES!****  
Episode: #7**  
  
Mitsukake and Mits: O_O;;; *exchanges weird looks*  
  
Mits: *whispers to Mitsukake* What the heck was that?  
  
Mitsukake: I have no idea.....I think they finally went over the deep end  
  
Mits: *shakes head* and they were so young  
  
*They watch Chichiri, tasuki, and chiri run into the bakery*  
  
Mits: *Sigh* Lets go Fushigi Detective Mitsukake *Walks into bakery*  
  
Mitsukake: Fushigi What?! What the F*** are you talking about?   
  
Mitsukake and Mits: GASP O_O  
  
Mits: No way....  
  
*Chiri was suddenly wearing a purple dress, high heals, pink stockings, green scarf, and a head band, Chichiri was wearing a white shirt and blue bellbottom pants and a orange handkerchief tied around his neck and Tasuki was wearing a green shirt and long brown bellbottoms*   
  
Mits: Holy-....*looks at Mitsukake* What the heck is-......HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
*Mitsukake was wearing a Scooby doo costume*   
  
Mitsukake: What?! What are you laughing at?! *looks down*.... Oh my gods....*sees mits rolling on the floor with laughter*....Hey mits?  
  
Mits: *gets up wiping tears from her eyes* Yes Scooby?  
  
Mitsukake: Look what your wearing  
  
Mits: *uh oh, looks down* OOOOOHHHHHH! Of course..... Velma  
  
*Mits is wearing a red skirt with a orange sweater, red shoes and orange knee-high socks*  
  
Mitsukake: Not to mention the big framed square glasses....  
  
Mits: SHUDDUP! SCOOBY!  
  
Mitsukake: Stop calling me that....-_-  
  
Mits: Ok, Scooby * and walks to the scene of the crime*   
  
Mitsukake: *mumbles*  
  
Tasuki: I found a clue!  
  
Chichiri: That's great no da!!....what is it?!  
  
Tasuki: a trail of muffin crumbs leading *points to the back room* to there!  
  
Chiri: OK lets go follow it!   
  
*the 3 run into the back room*  
  
Man: Hey what are you doing here?! GET THE HECK OUT!  
  
Chichiri: Where the Fushigi Detectives and were allowed to go anywhere that's needs a search no da!  
  
Man: I don't give a S***! Get out!  
  
Tasuki: NO WE'RE NOT!  
  
Man: Oh yes you are!  
  
*Mits and Mitsukake are still in the bakery next to the counter listening to this*....O_O;;;;; *twitching ears*  
  
Tasuki: WELL YOU CAN'T MAKE US!  
  
Man: OH YES I CAN!  
  
Tasuki: OH YEAH?!  
  
Man: YEAH!  
  
Tasuki: Ok then.....*long pause*  
  
Man: ooooooooo what are you going to do with that? Wind me to death? Oooo I'm so scared  
  
Mitsukake: O_O;;;; uh oh  
  
Tasuki: REKKA SHINEN! *hear the sounds of blasting fire*  
  
*Chichiri and Chiri run out of the back room. Mitsukake pushes pass them and runs into the backroom*  
  
*Chichiri, Chiri, Mits listen from the bakery*  
  
Mitsukake: BAKA!!! *BOOM, BANG, Clanging of pots and pans*  
  
*The big dog comes back out dragging the unconscious body of tasuki with him*


	2. What the Heck ... ? o_O

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

**What the Heck **


	3. Caffiene + Mitsukake = Havoc & Chaos

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

**Caffiene + Mitsukake = Havoc & Chaos******

Mits: *sigh and pick pockets Chiri for the remote while she is trying to pry tasuki off the old man with chichiri* hmmm lets see…how does this thing work?! *Bangs fist on remote till a spark flies* There we go!   
  
Mitsukake: * sweatdrops while he is watching tasuki, Chiri and Chichiri. Then he turns to Mits* ummm what is that?  
  
Mits: Something that will get us out of here…. pick a number…any number  
  
Mitsukake: ummmm 53  
  
Mits: *presses 53 and suddenly all their surroundings were all scrambled*  
  
Chiri: *Hands on Tasaki's shoulders trying to pull him off the mans neck, sees the surroundings* HEY! *lets go and feels in her pocket for the remote* Where the heck is the-  
  
Carson: HELLO! AND WELCOME TO T…R….L!!!!!!  
  
Psychotic/fan/girls: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
*4 of them land right next to of Carson but tasuki lands on Carson*   
  
*everyone turns quiet, and all cameras turn on them….especially the tall man dressed up like a dog*  
  
Mitsukake: *slowly gets up and notices this*…...IT WASN"T MY IDEA!  
  
Tasuki: OOOOOWWWWWWWWWW *BEEP*....what the *Beep* What's with the *beep*ing Beeps?!   
  
Carson: GET OFF ME *BEEP*!  
  
Chichiri: *laying on his back* owwie…no da….*tries to get up…but he can't…* AHHH I can't get up! I CAN"T….*looks up and sees Chiri on top of him* Chiri….no da  
  
Chiri: *huge smile* Yes' um?  
  
Chichiri: Comfortable? No da  
  
Chiri: HAI!  
  
Mits: *gets up and walks to Chichiri and Chiri, and lifts Chiri off Chichiri* You seem to land on each other a lot  
  
Chiri: hee-hee I know  
  
Carson: *Manages to push Tasuki off and get up once again* ummm…. Anyway….were going to take a commercial break and when we get back, hopefully these guyz will be gone and Linkin Park will perform!  
  
Mits: *mouth drops open*… Linkin Park? *ZOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM, faster then a speeding bullet shes off*   
  
Chichiri: Where she going…no da?  
  
Chiri: *sigh* She loves linking park…  
  
Girl from audience: OMG IT"S JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE!!!!  
  
Chichiri: *slowly turns around* da?….  
  
500 Girls: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *starts chancing Chichiri*  
  
Chichiri: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chiri: O_O;;;;   
  
Tasuki: O_O;;;;;;;  
  
Mitsukake: *Mumbles* I thought I looked like Justin Timberlake  
  
*Sees Chichiri run past them with 500 other girls after him*  
  
Chichiri: dddddddddaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
*Chichiri runs past again with 600 other girls after him*  
  
Chichiri: hhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLppppppppppppppp  
  
*And again with 700 girls*  
  
Chichiri: mmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
*And again with 1500 girls*  
Chichiri: ssssssssssssssOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn  
  
Mitsukake: Should we do something?  
  
Tasuki: Yeah just hold a sec…*gets camera and waits from chichiri to run past again* This will look great in my scrap book!  
  
*Hears in the Distance* DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BACK BACK BACK!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BACK I SAY!!! GET AWAY!!!! NO GET OFF ME!!!! NNNNOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Chichiri comes back into the studio with hardly any clothes on except his underwear*(Tightie- Whites ^_^)  
  
Chiri: Are you alright?!  
  
Chichiri: Hai....no..da…………..they……..attacked *gasps for air*……me……..ripped……...clothes…….off……daaaaaaaaaaaaa *passes out*  
  
*tasuki runs over to Chichiri snapping pictures like a mad man* THIS WILL LOOK GREAT  
  
Mitsukake: ._.' I think it's time to go  
  
Carson: YOU BET IT IS, GET THE HECK OUT! YOU….YOU FREAKS  
  
Chiri: o_O ooookkkkkk lets go  
  
Mitsukake: Wait, where's Mits?!   
  
Mits: *Runs in* I GOT IT, I GOT IT! LETS MOVE!!!!  
  
Tasuki: Ok….but or ride is dead  
  
Mits: WHAT?! WE HAVE TO GO!!!!  
  
Tasuki: He's Dead!!!!  
  
Chiri: He was attacked by Justin Timberlake fans……the most psychotic and stupid fans out of them all!!  
  
Mits: umm…. Ok….. well how to do we get out of here?!  
  
Carson: OH I KNOW!  
  
*5 min later they were all out on the street with the door slammed behind them*  
  
Tasuki: Well that was fun, great job Mits!  
  
Mits: Hey I didn't pick the channel  
  
Mitsukake: Well how was I to know it was the Killer Justin Timberlake's Fans Channel?!  
  
Chiri: Well what do we do? Were in the middle of NYC…  
  
Mits: *Looks down at clothes* I want to go shopping  
  
Mitsukake: OH GODS ME TOO! I NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS BAKA OF A COSTUME  
  
Mits: Awwww why?! You look soooooooo cute!!!!  
  
Mitsukake: -_- shut up  
  
Tasuki: Damn it, lets go!  
  
Chiri: Yep! *Flings Chichiri over her shoulder, not SD form mind you…...*  
  
And what a site that was to see! A 182cm dog, a dorky dressed girl, a shaggy and a girl in a purple dress with a guy taller then her with blue hair, just wearing underwear thrown over her shoulder walking together  
  
Mits: *FAST FORWARD*  
  
45 MINUTES LATER:  
  
Chiri: Yes! Pants! I love pants! * dances around in her new outfit: Jeans, and a blue t-shirts*   
  
Mits: Yeah I know! I have a new appreciation for them! Outfit: Jeans, and purple long sleeve shirt*  
  
Tasuki: I feel like a new man! Outfit: Faded baggy jeans, red rugby shirt and a strap across his chest that looks like he has a guitar. But it's really his deadly fan  
  
Mitsukake: *looks behind him, HAI no tail!* MUCH BETTER! Outfit: Tan cargo pants, a white T-shirt with a opened, blue plaid shirt over it. And we decided to take the headbands off because it didn't really fit the new Mitsukake look. Because you know, I don't see a lot of men wearing headbands that are long enough to blow in the wind in my school at least. So I decided to go to CVS an get some gel for spikes and I gelled his hair up so it looks good. It's not like all spiked up so it looks like he was electrocuted or something, it's a little spread out. But not like a afro, it's really cool. Mitsukake was a little uncomfortable without his headbands at first but after awhile- Chiri: MITS WILL YOU SHUT THE F*** UP AND MOVE ON?!-Mits: whhhhooooooppppps sorry  
  
Chiri: ANYWAY…. chichiri looks pretty good too *thinks: with just underwear he didn't look bad either, heh heh *Wink wink*  
  
*Chichiri is still pass out and now leaned on a bench on the side walk*  
  
Tasuki: Well what do we do with him?  
  
Chiri: Well we can't just leave him like that!  
  
*Opps I forgot! Chichiri is now wearing a black sweater with the shoulder patches thingies and white cargo pants*   
  
Mits: Mitsukake….HEAL HIM!  
  
Mitsukake: I don't know if I should though, because if I heal him I will lose most of my energy and we won't be able to go far because of me  
  
Chiri: Don't worry about that!!!! I guess you haven't heard of *TA DA* Starbucks!!!  
  
*30 Minutes later*  
  
Mitsukake: CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
EEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN  
NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tasuki: OOOOO great idea! *Watches Mitsukake literally bounce off the walls in the Starbucks*  
  
Chiri: *Looks at tasuki with disgusted look* Hey I didn't know he'd be like that!!!!  
  
Chichiri: daa…I'm getting a head ache from him…. I think you guys should have left me unconscious. *Rubs temples*   
  
Mits: O_O;;;; MITSUKAKE!!!!!…..maybe you should calm down…. Your starting to scare people and give people head aches!  
  
Mitsukake: BUT I FEELLLLL SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ALIVE!!!!!! *Starts singing Alive from POD* IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII FEEL SO ALIVE! FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME, I CAN'T DENY YOU! I FEEL SOOOO ALIVE!!!  
  
Tasuki: *Starts slamming his head against the table* MAKE….HIM…STOP!!!!!   
  
Chiri: He'll tire out soon….caffeine never last that long…  
  
*13 hours later*  
  
Starbucks closed and tasuki, chichiri, mits and chiri are leaning up on each other on the store's stoop and trying to stay awake  
  
Mitsukake: HEY WHATS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!!! IT'S *looks at watch* 3AM!!! THE PARTY IS JUST STARTING!!! LETS GO TO THE CLUBS, DISCOS!!! LETS PAR-TE!!!! *starts to go a funky dance and stops and looks at the lifeless bodies* HEY COME ON!!!! LETS GO! LETS GO! *starts to speak faster* LETS GO LETS GO LETS GO! *starts to talk so fast it's just jiberous* LETS GO LETS GO LETS GO!!!  
  
Mits: *Turns to Chiri* I hate you….


	4. FRENCH FRIES!!!

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

**FRENCH FRIES!!**

Chiri: Oh really? You, for one, should be happy 


	5. Psychodic Disco-Dancing, Hip-Bumping Peo...

**~ Chapter 5 ~**

**Psychodic Disco-Dancing, Hip-Bumping People!!!**

Chiri: HHEEEYYYY MITS! *sees that Mits and Mitsukake are asleep in their part of the booth and are leaning on each other* Hmmmm? *She starts poking her* WAKKKKEEEYYY WAKKKEEEYYY!!!

Mits: *Blindly swats at her and mumbles* Let me sleep another half hour mommy!

Chiri: I'm not yer mommy!

Chichiri: I guess Mitsukake's caffeine rush is finally down (13 hours…@_@) ….but Mits didn't have any no da…

Tasuki: Well what do we do now?!

Chiri: LET'S GO DANCING! *starts doing disco on the small McDonald's table*

Chichiri: HAI! NO DA! *Jumps on table SD and starts dancing too*

Tasuki: *sweatdrops* ummm oooookkkkk…. *Gets huge fang grin and starts taking pictures* These will be for later….mwa ha ha ha

Chiri: *jumps down from table and onto the seat where Mits and Mitsukake is sleeping and takes the remote from Mits' grip* Hmmmm lets see… *presses 69 and the scene is suddenly in a disco and the song "Staying Alive" is playing* WOO HOO *Grabs Chichiri's hand and pulls him onto the dance floor*

Mits and Mitsukake: *Are now in another table booth still sleeping ….still leaning on each other ….how interesting*

Tasuki: *looking around* I wonder if there is a --- HAI!!! *runs to the bar*

Mitsukake: *mumbles* Put the music lower….*rolls over*

Mits: *mumbling incoherently* You put it lower…. *falls back asleep*

Chichiri and Chiri: *Getting their hyper groove on the dance floor and now have a circle formed around them, but suddenly their groovy moves have gotten too out of control and started to hurt innocent people in the circle (how that's possible, I'm not sure, it just started to happen O_o)

Dancing watching people: AHHHHHHHHH RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! IT'S PSYCHODIC DISCO DANCING, HIP-BUMPING PEOPLE!!! SAVE THE WOMEN AND CHILDREN!!

Chichiri and Chiri: *stop dancing* uh oh….that's not good (no da)

Bodyguards: *walks up to them* Sorry but you're going to have to leave…

Chiri: OK but we have to get our fri-

Bodyguards: You don't have to get anything! Just go!

Chiri: Wait---

Bodyguards: Look we tried to be nice but….*grabs both their arms and drags them out the front doors and slammed them*

Chichiri: This is the second time we got kicked out of somewhere no da!

Chiri: Shuddup -_-'

Chichiri and Chiri: *Hearing from inside*

Voice: Wait ….I'm not drunk! *slurred* I jus' had a cuuupll a Sakeee and tha's it… *hiccup* nooooo my pants aren' off …. I didn' take 'em off….oh wait…. heh heh *Then Tasuki got thrown out of the club in front of them*

Tasuki: *slowly looks up at them* hhhhheeeeeyyyyyyyyyy guyz ….*belch*…. Whhhaaaasuuuppp?

Chichiri: *pokes him with his staff that came out of nowhere* Have you been drinking again no da?!

Tasuki: *Tries to stand up* Nooo I haven't! *stands for about 5 more seconds ….then falls down*…maybe…

Chiri: *sigh*…. Ok now what?

Chichiri: *looks around* Where's Mits and Mitsukake no da?

Chiri: *looks at the club*….they were sleeping inside…

Chichiri: Oh ok, I'll get them no da! *walks back into the club…. about 20 seconds later he was literally kicked back out* okkk they don't want us back in there no da…

Chiri: NO DUH! *slaps forehead as Chichiri get up*

Tasuki: *tries to get up again* hheeyyyy…….*long, thoughtful pause* Where's tha' tall guy and tha' short ---

Chichiri: *pushes him back down* Sooo how do we get them no da?

Chiri: *light blulb* I have a plan!

                                                                      Plan #1

*Scene changes to the top of the club's roof, Chichiri, Chiri and Tasuki are all in black (except Chichiri's blue bangs were poking out the front of his hat and Chiri had a rope around her waist)*

Chiri: Ok, now remember: *She says to Chichiri* One *holds up one finger* tug means more rope and TWO *does the V sign* means pull up….ok??

Chichiri: Hai no da! *grabs rope*

Chiri: *opens a little door on the roof* I'm going in!

Tasuki: Wait! *pulls out boom box and plays "Mission Impossible" music*

Chichiri: *Hits him in the back of the head*

Chiri: Ok, drop me down!

*Chichiri literally drops the rope except for a foot left that he holds*

*Tasuki stops the music*

Chiri: *face plants into the middle of the dance floor, taking out five other people* I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!!

Chichiri: *screaming back down* NANI NO DA?!?!

Chiri: ….... WHAT?!?!?!

Mits and Mitsukake: S H U T U P ! *fall back asleep*

*Bodyguards show up*

Bodyguard #1: You again?!

Bodyguard #2: Hasta la vista, baby 

*Tasuki turns the music back up, and really loud, as Bodyguard #1 drags Chiri back outside*

*Bodyguard #2 pulls the rope Chichiri was holding onto really hard*

Chichiri: *falling to where Chiri landed* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! …….

WHAM! *takes out 7 other people on the dance floor* ………………..No da x_x'

*Bodyguard #2 drags Chichiri outside too and slams the door*

*Tasuki runs to the edge of the roof*

Tasuki: *screaming* DID IT WORK?!?!

                                                                      Plan #2

Chiri: *pointing to a mini-blackboard with a pointer* Ok, carry the three…

Chichiri: …over the parallelogram no da….

Chiri: *writing with chalk* And square the tenth by the root of fifty by 2.36784!

Chichiri: ….and what does that give us no da?

Chiri: The recipe for ….chocolate milk! *whips out a glass*

(Mits: COME ON ALREADY!)

Chichiri: YAY! CHOCOLATE NO DA!

Tasuki: *drooling from information overload* x_X;;

Chiri: *pulls it away* NOT YET! WE have to get Mits and Mitsukake first!

Chichiri: Daaa ;_;

Chiri: ANYWAY!

                                                                    Plan #3

Chiri: I give up …..*slides back down the wall and sits*

Chichiri: Me too no da 

Tasuki: *huge evil grin* I HAVE AN IDEA!

Chichiri and Chiri: o_o'

*10 minutes later*

*Chiri is seen in a frilly pink Bo Peep (she's a shepherd girl ok??) outfit with bows and a bonnet*

*Chichiri and Tasuki are SD in little sheep costumes*

Chiri: *holding Chichiri's staff* Tasuki…. remind me later to hate you….

Tasuki: *really bad sheep bleating simulation* BAAAAAAAA

*walks up to Bodyguard #1 standing outside the front doors*

Chiri: *nice, pleasant English accent* Excuse me, sir *takes a huge breath*

Tasuki: *plays a quick note on his TA DA harmonica before Chiri starts*

Chiri: Little Me has lost my sheep,

And cant tell where to find them.

Leave them alone, and they'll come home

Wagging their tails behind them. 

Little Me fell fast asleep 

And dreamt I heard them bleating;

But when I awoke I found it a joke, 

For still they were fleeting.

Then up I took my little crook,

Determined for to find them;

I found them indeed but it made my heart bleed,

For they'd left all their tails behind them! 

It happened one day as I did stray, 

Unto a meadow hard by --- 

There I espied their tails, side by side, 

All hung on a tree to dry. 

I heaved a sigh and wiped my eye,

And over the hillocks I raced; 

And tried what I could, a shepherdess should, 

That each tail be properly placed. 

*gasps for breath*

Bodyguard #1: O_O;;;

Chiri: Oh by the way, I left two sheep in the club

Bodyguard #1: Okkk…. Right this way, Miss Bo Peep

Chiri: Thank you, kind sir

Tasuki: *leans over to Chichiri*….. I didn't think that would work ….

*All three walks around looking for Mits and Mitsukake*

Chiri: *finding them and tries to wake Mits up*

*Mits wakes up and looks at her with sleepy eyes for about 10 seconds*

Mits: *turns to Mitsukake* I had the weirdest dream ….Chiri was wearing a fluffy pink cocktail dress with a bonnet…. and Tasuki and Chichiri were in sheep costumes….

Mitsukake: That IS weird ….*looks up and sees Chiri, Chichiri, and Tasuki* …. Damn…. it wasn't a dream

Mits: Eh? *looks at them again* HA, what the hell are you idiots doing?

Chiri: We've come to save you!

Tasuki: *throws two other sheep costumes at them* Quick put these on!

Mits: *lifts up costume* You've got to be kidding

Chiri: Just put it on!

*Mits and Mitsukake turn SD and puts on STUPID sheep costumes and follows Chiri out of the club*

Mitsukake: Well this is humiliating….

Chichiri: Hai no da … -_-'

*They finally reach the clubs door and run out….and continued running down the street till they were out of breath (imagine this: one Bo Peep and four sheep running down the street on their hind legs and Tasuki was playing the "Mission Impossible" music again)

Mits: OK *gasping for breath* What was that?!

Chichiri: The bodyguards were going to kill us if they knew who we were…. *gasp* no da

Mits: o_O …. ooookkkkkkk

Chiri: OK *ripping off clothes ….hopefully to reveal her other clothes* CHANNEL CHANGE!!! *whips out remote and scenery changes to*

Mits: A VICTORIA'S SECRET COMMERCIAL?!

Mitsukake, Tasuki and Chichiri: O_O *mouths wide open and drooling*

Mits: What, are you NUTS?! *slaps hand over Mitsukake's eyes*          


	6. Dirtbikes and The Boost

**~ Chapter 6 ~**

**Dirtbikes and The Boost**

Chiri: AHHH! CHICHIRI! *tackles him so he has a good look at the ground* *sees Tasuki still drooling, so she throws the remote at his head*

WHAM!

Tasuki: Owww 


	7. Wow... You're Conceited

**~ Chapter 7 ~**

**Wow... You're Conceited**

*scene materializes to a small shack at around midnight. But in the shack was supplied with a computer, other tables, sofas and other high-tech equipment inside (like a TV..ooooooo) *

Mits, Mitsukake, Chichiri, chiri and Tasuki: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHH *Lands in the shack*

Tasuki: F*** *rubs head* Where the hell did you take us, Chichiri?!

Mits: *gets up and looks around* It's looks like garden supply shack

Chiri: Garden supplies?! If this is a garden show I'm totally going to-

Chichiri: Wait…there's a computer no da…

Mitsukake: let me see! *goes to the computer, sits in computer chair and turns it on. After the computer is done loading a screen pops up playing "Mission Impossible" Music and then a voice starts to say "Welcome Team 050 your mission tonight is…click here*.

*everyone goes around Mitsukake and the Computer*

Tasuki: What the hell?!

Mits: No way….

Chiri: What?!?!

Mits: …….*stares blankly at the screen with mouth gapped*

Chichiri: *gets really close to her face* What is it no da?

Mits:……………

Tasuki: *grabs Mits' Shoulders and starts shaking her* WHAT IS IT MAN!!!!!!!!!!

Mits: *suddenly back and Pushes Tasuki* First of all I'm not a man! And second I think…..we're on FEAR

Mitsukake: *turns around in chair* FEAR?

Mits: It's a ghost show…you contact ghosts, hunt them down, try to communicate with them, voodoo.. etc

Tasuki: GHOSTS!?!?…..SEE-THROUGH, " I'M - GOING - TO - SCARE - THE - CRAP - OUT - OF - YOU" GHOSTS?!

Mitsukake: ….*narrows eyes* AHEM….do I need to beat your ass again?

Tasuki: heh…no offense….but I'm not doing this!!!

Chichiri: umm maybe we should see what we have to do first…no da…

*Mitsukake clicks the mouse on the screen*

Computer: Player blue, go to the old house up the hill where 20 people we murdered by a killer using a toothpick. Then when you get there, go to the top floor and find a box that will have blood from a frog in a jar. Then with the blood rub it all over your face and light the candle that's also supplied in the box. When that is done do a tribal dances around the candle till further notice. This process will also hopefully bring the victims ghosts to you and possess you so you can communicate with them…Player green will join you and Player Orange will navigate.

Minna: O_O;;;

Chiri: What the hell was that?!?!

Mits: A ritual?

Tasuki: WHO'S PLAYER BLUE?!….CHICHIRI, CHICHIRI! IT MUST BE YOU!!!

Mitsukake: Tasuki?….I think it's you

Tasuki: *starts freaking out and starts pulling on hair* NO….NO look my hair is Orange!! *starts pulling on Chichiri's hair* LOOK HIS HAIR IS BLUE!

Mits: LOOK AT YOUR SHIRT, BAKA!!

Tasuki: *slowly looks down and sees his shirt is blue, and everyone other's shirts are different colors too. He then goes on this knees* NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chiri: Hey Mits! You're green!

Mits: WHAT…..*looks down* damn

Chichiri: *wearing an orange shirt* I guess I will navigate no da! 

Mits and Tasuki: *not excited, what so ever* Great…

Tasuki: *starting to extra freaky* WAIT! I know…. I refuse to go!!! YES, YES THAT'S IT!!!

Computer: *starts to play again* But if you go through this mission and complete each one, we will give you $5,000 dollars each person

Tasuki: *crosses arms* I don't care!!

Computer: And we'll also give sake…yes that's right, thirst quenching, mouth watering, Sake!

Tasuki: OK!!!

*Scene changes to Mits and tasuki now in the ghost hunting equipment (video cameras to see where there going and another one to see there faces, a head set with microphone to talk to the navigator, and a backpack full of other nifty crap), Chichiri at the computer with walky talky, and Mitsukake and Chiri sitting on the couch in front of the TV*

Tasuki: *dragging Mits out the door* COME ON LETS GO!!!!! *literally dragging mits up the hill to the old spooky house and opens the door and slams it behind them….then he lets her go* 

Mits: *talks to Chichiri* Ok now what

Chichiri: Well it says now to go up to the stairs on the right and keep going till you reach the top, where there is a door, no da…

Mitsukake: *to Chiri* So, do you think they'll finish it?

Chiri: *thinks about it for like 5 sec* not a chance

Mitsukake: Wanna bet on it? 

Chiri: $5

Mitsukake: $10

Chiri: $15

Mitsukake: $20!

Chiri: $30!

Chichiri: $50!! NO DA!

Mits: HEY WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?!

Tasuki: YEAH, WHAT THE HELL!

Chichiri: NOTHING NO DA* cuts off communication*

Mits: damn it! They cut us off!

Tasuki: WHAT?! They can't do that!

Mits: Well they just did!…...Lets go!

Tasuki: BUT-but I don't want to go it we can't talk to-

Mits: *Grabs Tasuki's arm and starts to drag him up that stairs*

Tasuki: *Grabs the dusty arm railing on the stairs and hold on* I DON'T WANNA GO!!!! 

Mits: *now grabbing Tasuki's legs, pulling as hard as she can up the stairs* WE-HAVE-TO-GO!!!

Tasuki: NO WE --*the old arm railing gave out and broke letting them fall painfully down the stairs*

Mits and Tasuki: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…...Owwwwww

*Mean while Chiri, Chichiri and Mitsukake are watching them on tape back in the shack*

*Everyone cringes*

Mitsukake: Ouch……………can you pass the cheese doodles?

Chiri: Sure…. want some soda too?

Chichiri: OOO I want some more! *Holds out glass* no da!

*Back in old house*

Mits: BAKA!

Tasuki: ok.... can we leave now?!

Mits: sssssssssssaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Tasuki: *gives mits squinty eyes* Stop it

Mits: *says in a singing voice* SSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Tasuki: STOP IT!

Mits: Come on! Do it for the…SAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Tasuki: GRRR FINE! *stomps up the stairs…. But once again the old house gives in making the stairs under him collapse*

Mits: *Runs to the fallen stairs and looks down in the hole* TASUKI! Are you alright?!

Tasuki: AM I ALRIGHT?! I JUST FELL DOWN THE SAME F****** STAIRS TWICE IN THE LAST MINUTE!!! DO YOU THINK I'M ALRIGHT?! DO YOU THINK I'M OK?! HUH?!

Mits: Jeez, I was just asking

Tasuki: THAT'S IT I QUIT! F*** THIS!!

Mits: *helps him get out of the hole by pulling him up* but we can't quit now!!!

Tasuki: BUT I-- *looks behind mits, his suddenly his eyes bug out, pupils get really small and face turns white*

Mits: *waves hand in front of his face* tasukkkkkkki?……..Tasuki? 

Mitsukake, Chichiri, Chiri: *screaming at the TV like it's was a scary movie* LOOK BEHIND YOU! 

Mits: *slowly looks behind her and there was a snow white, scare the crap out of you ghost* GASP

Ghost: *moves very close to her face about 1 cm ..then it looks into her eyes*….BOO

Mitsukake, Chichiri, Chiri: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Mits: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Tasuki: *suddenly alive again, he grabs the SD, scared shitless, mits and runs up the stairs, jumps over the hole, gets to the door. Opens it and slams it behind them. Then he leans against the door catching his breath for the next 10 min, with the stiff Mits still in his arm*……..*gasp* S***!!!!!…………*wheeze* I can't believe I just saw a ghost…...*gasp* good thing your here at least, well protect each other, right………………RIGHT?! …..MITS!! *lifts the stiff Mits up his face. She was still in apparently in shock…..looking at her bugged eyes and open mouth, he starts to shake her again* SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!

Mits: Wha....What?! ……….what's with you and you shaking me?! *He puts her down* OK lets find the box!

Tasuki: I DON'T WANNA DO THE RITUAL!!!!

Mits: *mumbles* baby *and continues to looks for the box in the small attic room that they were in*

Tasuki: *starts to look too* oh great…….I found it…..

Mits: OK LETS GET THE BLOOD

Tasuki: *pulls the box away* WAIITTT hold a min!! Don't you have to do this too?!

Mits: No only you, I just have to be here with you, now lets get the blood!!

Tasuki: I DON'T WANT IT ON MY FACE!!

Mits: TO BAD! COME ON! GIVE ME IT!!!

Tasuki: NO!!!!!

Mits: YESS!!!!!

Tasuki: NOOO!!!! *and throws the box across the room. Mits dives after it and Tasuki runs after her. Soon they start to wrestle on the floor for the box*

*Back in shack everyone is rooting for their favorite team player on the TV*

Mitsukake: GO JETER!!! STEAL HOME, STEAL HOME!!

Chiri: PIAZZA!! COME ON!! GET HIM OUT!!!! WANT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!?!

Chichiri: umm….shouldn't we be watching Tasuki and Mits, no da?

Chiri: *sigh* I guess so…. *grabs remote and changes the baseball game back to Mits and Tasuki and they see them wrestling*

Mitsukake: WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING?! ISN'T THIS I GHOST SHOW NOT A-

Chichiri: WAIT…..I think they're fighting over the box, no da

Mitsukake: oh.. in that case.. GO MITS GO!!!

Chiri: I bet you $50 bucks that Tasuki gets it!!

Mitsukake: YOUR ON!

Chichiri: I bet the box wins!! No DA!!

Minna: o_O;;;

*back at house*

Tasuki: GEMME THE DAMN BOX MITS!!!

Mits: NOO I WILL NOT LET YOU--…...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

*The jar in the box has just fallen out (from all the wrestling) and broke on the floor and splattered all over Mit's clean, green shirt*

Chichiri: YAY I WON!!! NO DA!!!

Mits: S***!!! TASUKI!!!

Tasuki: HA HA HA MITS!!! YOU SHIRT - IS - TURNIN' - RED!!

Mits: grrrrrrrrr!! Tasuki when I get my hands on you *starts to wipe off blood, off of her shirt* I'm going too-OMG EWW THIS BLOOD IS CHUCKY!!!! 

Mitsukake, Chiri, Chichiri: O_O;;;; ewwwwwwwwwwwww

Tasuki: Eh? *Looks at the chunky blood on her shirt and picks up one of the chucks and looks at it closely*……you know what? This looks like a cherry……

Mits: o_O A Cherry?! Wait a sec…..*puts finger in the blood on her shirt, smells it, and tastes it*

Mitsukake, Chiri and Chichiri: O_O;;;; EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Mitsukake: GODS! I'm never kissing her again!

Mits: It's cherry syrup!!!!

Tasuki: You know when I think about it….. That ghost we saw wasn't too see through either…

Mits: WHAT?! OMG!!! *runs to the door and sees the "ghost" is still at the bottom of the stairs….and he was indeed not see through….and there was also a ring of flour at the bottom of his feet* WHY YOU SON OF A B****!!!!

Ghost: O_O uh-oh

Mits: *Jumps down the all the stairs in one leap (flexes muscles) and runs after the "ghost"* I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!!!!

Tasuki: *runs after them* I WANT MY SAKE, YOU BA*****!!!!

*they both tackle him at the same time and start punching the "ghost" in the face*

Tasuki: LOOK MITS *Sickening laugh* THE GHOST IS BLEEDING!!!!

Mits: HOW ABOUT THAT!!!! 

*Back in shack*

Mitsukake, Chichiri, and Chiri: O_O;;;; this is not good

*then on the bottom of the TV screen shows up "To technically difficulty they dare has been Completed"

Chichiri: HAI!!! I won again!! NO DA!!! So that's $200 dollars, no da?

Mitsukake and Chiri : o_O….

Chiri: I think it's time to change the channel *grabs remote and changes the channel to 50"

Mits: *suddenly in a business office but doesn't realize it and is punching the floor* 

Voice: AHEM!!!

Mits: *look to her side* Hey tasuki where did ya, go? *looks up and sees a older man in a business suit looking down at her with pointer sticky thingy* 

Old man: WILL YOU PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEAT?!

Mits: uh…..yeah… *gets up and sits and sees she's seating at a long table with at least 10 other people including Tasuki and Mitsukake *she then mouths to them, "Where are Chichiri and Chiri?!"

Tasuki and Mitsukake: *Both Shrug*

Old man: ANYWAY getting back to the subject, so for the new episode of Saturday night live, I would like to take a old skit and get it preformed again, but with the new actors….does anyone have any ideas of what skit?

Mits: *raises hand* OOOOOOO I KNOW!!!!!!!!!

Old man: yes?

Mits: The skit with the little boy in the harness tied to a jungle gym, and the little girl talking to him-

Old man: the hypoglycemic boy?

Mits: YES!!!

Old man: OH GREAT IDEA!! 

*Back on SNL dressing room*

Chichiri: NO NOT THE AMANDA SHOW NO DA!!!!!

Chiri: *looks around* no…. it looks different

*2 people come it, one a guy in really tight leather pants and a regular women*

Man: *grabs chiri's arm* Come on, sweetie lets make you look purdy!!

Chiri: WHAT!!!

*ten min later Chichiri is in a helmet and harness that is tied to a leg of jungle gym. He is also wearing a white t-shirt and blue shorts and kid white sneakers. Chiri is sitting next to the jungle gym….seems very pissed…. Wearing a flowery pink dress and pig tails. She's also hold 2 Barbie dolls. The background behind them is a playground and their on the SNL stage about ready to perform. Oh btw Mitsukake, Tasuki, and mits are in the audience and seem very amused with themselves.*

Chichiri: I don't like this no da, I don't like this at all

Voice: OK ready….. Action!!!

*once again they know all their lines….don't you love TV land?*

Chichiri: *Jumping and running trying to get away from the jungle gym, but is not successful because of the harness*

Chiri: *brushing her doll's hair and in a young girly voice says* What are you doing?

Chichiri: I'm trying to get free!!! *Tries to jump away again* 

Chiri: Why don't you just get out of your harness?

Chichiri: Oh ok! *tries to jump away again* I warn out 6 harness already!

Chiri: Why are you wearing one?

Chichiri: I'm hypoglycemic and hyperactive….. I'm a hypo hyperglycemic!

Chiri: Oh what does that mean?!

Chichiri: That means I can't have sugar!!! One timmmee my mom's car ran out of gas, and she gave me 2 snickers bar and a liter of coke…..and I toed the car home.. 7 miles! When I got home….I was tired! 

Chiri: oooo I'm 6

Chichiri: I'm 6 too!

Chiri: I'm 6 and a half!

Chichiri: 6 and 3 quarters!

Chiri: Well I'm 6 and infinity

Chichiri: Well I'm 6 and infinity plus one!

Chiri: heyyy-

Chichiri: I love you, you know

Chiri: *starts playing with the dolls again* Yeah I know, My mom says she always loves me and says I'm very pretty, and my grandmother says I'm pretty and so do my aunts. They always grab my cheeks and say she's so pretty, she's so pretty, but I hate it.

Chichiri: Wow, you're conceited

Chiri: what?!

Chichiri: nothing *starts to pull away again* 

Chiri: You know! I have a pretty voice! I'm going to sing for you! *starts to jump white she's sitting and has her hands up to her chest so it looks like paws. Then she starts to sing* CAN THE KANGAROO DANCE BOY?! CAN THE KANGAROO DANCE?! CAN THE KANGAROO DANCE BOY?! CAN THE KANGAROO DANCE?! *she stops singing* That was fun! Wasn't that fun?!

Chichiri: whatever

Chiri: Don't I have a pretty voice?! My mom says I have a pretty voice and say I will be a famous singer, and my grand mother says that too!!

Chichiri: Wow, your sure are surrounded by positive support

Chiri: What?!

Chichiri: Nothing

Chiri: well at least I'm not in a harness *she seemed to be glad with her comeback and started to play with her dolls again*

Chichiri: Hey that was mean….and very unnecessary! I don't love you anymore

Chiri: ok

Chichiri: *Starts to scrunch his face with his hands* Look I'm my dog, I'm pretending to by my dog, he's a bull dog *starts to bark* 

Chiri: *starts to scrunch face too* OO I'm a bulldog too *starts to bark*

Chichiri: You know, I love you again!

Chiri: I knowwwww, oo I'm hungry *takes out a chocolate bar and starts to eat it*

Chichiri: you know that is cruel and unusually punishment

Chiri: Do you want some? *hands him the bar*

Chichiri: I don't think I should….but what can it hurt? *takes a piece then eats it. In the matter of 5 seconds he starts to jump and tries to run away even faster, then he runs back and pulls on the leg of the jungle gym. The leg that was bolted to the cement ground comes out. Then the scene turns to Chichiri with chocolate smeared around his mouth, with the harness and helmet still on, psychotically running down the highway pulling the jungle gym behind him*

Voice: AND THAT'S A WRAP!!                


	8. Never let Tasuki wear Short, Shorts or G...

**~ Chapter 8 ~**

**Never let Tasuki wear Short, Shorts or Get Into a Car when Chiri is Driving..**

*Mits, Tasuki, and Mitsukake are laughing like hell*

Chiri: Okay Chichiri you can stop now!!

Chichiri: CHOCOLATECHOCOLATE!!! NO DA!!

Chiri: *smacks forehead* Not again 


	9. SLUMMBER PAARTTYYY!

**~ Chapter 9 ~**

**SLUMMBER PAARTTYYY!**


	10. The Frightening Conclustion....

**~ Chapter 10 ~**

**The Frightening Conclustion....**

An exhausting and tormenting hour and a half later 

*Chiri and Mits lean back from their projects, throws away all hair accessories that were used, and claps their hands*

Mits: *clasping hands together with big watery eyes* It's a masterpiece!

Chiri: *wiping forehead* Yeah …but who had to restrain them? *unclasps her Nuriko bracelets*

Mits: Yes… but who had to think up these new hair styles?! I had to search deep down for results like these! *points to all three seishi tied up and squished into a tight corner with really funky hair*

Chiri: Hmm…cant say I didn't think that was a bad thing, y'kno… *grin*

*Mitsukake bites rope in two to escape, then whips out a pocketknife and bends down to cut Chichiri and Tasuki's rope*

Tasuki: Watch it!! *trying to dodge Mitsukake's knife edge* You know how to use that thing?!

Mitsukake: *big grin in Chichiri and Tasuki's face* ……….No! *goes for Chichiri's rope instead*

Chichiri: O_O! NO DA! *Chichiri and Tasuki chew their rope for their lives*

Mitsukake: Awww…….and I almost had it! *snaps fingers and puts the knife away*

Chiri: O_O *stares* THAT'S what you call 'deep down'?!

Mitsukake: *brushes himself and coughs*……. WELL! I don't call this deep down! *pokes hair which was taken out of it's headband and gelled straight up and shaped to a cylinder shape*

Chichiri: I feel like some sort of feather duster no da! I cant even balance my own hair no da!! *stumbles*

*Oh yeah! Chichiri's hair is out of his ponytail (that's some long hair! o_O) and gulp gelled into thick spikes on either side of his head, including his bangs as well*

Tasuki: Well ya know what I feel like? A damn helicopter! *holds up two separate pigtails that are stiff and sticking straight out on either side of his head*

Chiri: ….Oh yeah….sexy. They really turn me on! *rolls eyes and screws up face, trying not to laugh*

Mits: *oblivious with huge watery eyes* It's perfect! Oh cursed my fate which bestowed upon me this talent!!!

Chiri: *puts hand on her forehead feeling her temperature* Are you SURE you're feeling all right?

Mits: *completely out of it* Oh, dearest me! Have I not felt any better!

Chiri: *gets in her face with a thoughtful look* She looks ok…. Hmmm…..I think she inhaled too much hairspray. Either that ….or she thinks she created a masterpiece …*turns around and stares at Mitsukake, Chichiri, and Tasuki blankly* when she just took them from Hey Arnold. *tries really hard not to laugh*

Mitsukake: Why must we suffer such humiliation?! *grabs his cylinder hair and mangles it*

Tasuki: *gets fan and puts it in his hair* I will put an end to this misery! 

*Chiri blinks suddenly and runs out of the half broken sliding glass door, leaving Mits sitting on the floor with her watery eyes*

Chichiri: And what makes you think that would work no da?!

Tasuki: Hell fire destroys anything! *prods hair*

Chichiri: Annnnndddd….you wanna destroy your hair and become totally bald no da?

Tasuki: *blink* Well….I wouldn't if I could fly! But even these things wont let me accomplish my lifelong dream! ;_;

Chichiri: Uh-huh…..riiiight no da *falls over from the weight of his hair*

*Chiri busts through the door, breaking the rest of the glass so it was just practically a hole in the wall*

Chiri: *kicking down the door, holding a garden hose* Rapid fire! *sprays it at Tasuki, Chichiri and Mitsukake full blast (especially at their hair)*

*Mits gets wet accidentally and blinks*

Mits: *sitting up suddenly* Hey! You're ruining it!! *crosses arms while the three seishi making glubbing noises*

Chiri: *turns off hose and throws it behind her out the door* Woah! Where'd that come from?! Hehehehe *grins* ….. *mock shock* Hey! Look-at-that! *points at seishi who are standing in a straight line grinning really wide with their hair completely wet and down* Their-hair-looks-bet-ter already! *pushes them out (and theyre still grinning like idiots) the door* Let's go guys!

Mits: *tapping foot with eyes closed*…..well….now I know what Mitsukake's hair looks like when it's down…

*stops tapping and crickets chirp* 

Mits: ….*opens eyes a little* ….Hmmm maybe they drowned… *walks outside*  Wonder where they are. *walks around and clears throat* HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?! HHHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!?!?!?! WWWWHHHHEEEE----*gets hit on the head by Mr. Snuffles' head* OW!!

Chiri: *from the dark yard* SHUT UP! 

Mits: Then where the hell are you?! *picks up Mr. Snuffles head* What's --- O_O AHHH! *throws it far away* The horror! The horror! *runs forward in zigzags*

Ba-dump!

Mitsukake: OOF!

Mits: Oop…*bends down where she is and pokes the thing she stepped on* Wonder what it is…

Mitsukake: Urghrghhghgh…

Mits: I think I killed it…

Tasuki: REKKA SHINEN! *blasts Mits*

Mits: *falls over* Owww….

Mitsukake: @_@ Owwwwwwww

*Chiri grabs tessen away and throws it across the yard and continues chopping the tree in her yard*

Mits: *rubbing head* 9_9 What are you doing?

Chichiri: No daaaaaaaaaaa!

Chiri: Getting Chichiri down! Bwahahahahhahaha….*chopping gets louder*

Tasuki: Stand by for falling tree! *whips out hard hat that says "Tasuki" on it and puts it on*

Chiri: TTTTIIMMMBBEERRR! *throws axe away and glomps falling Chichiri*

Mitsukake and Mits: AHHHH! *dodge flying axe*

Tasuki: *pushing tree of his head and taking off hard hat* Ya know ….when are we gonna get some sleep 'round here, huh? I'm f****** tired!

Mits: True…but not sure…Chiri?

Chiri: Huh?

Mits: *shakes head* Uh, never mind.

Mitsukake: Since the room inside is soaked…we gotta sleep out here! *eyes close and immediately falls asleep*

Mits: o_O;; *jabs him* Well ….HE wasn't tired!

Chichiri: Not at all no da! …. *gets squeezed by Chiri* Gak! x_x

Tasuki: *yawns* Nope….

Mits: *yawns* Nuh-uh…

Chiri: *yawns really loud* Nahhhh …. What're you lookin' at?! I'm not yawning! 

Chichiri: Can't…. Stay…. Awake…. No da! *falls asleep right away and his head rolls forward which bonks Chiri's head and sends her asleep too*

Tasuki: Well…it's just you an me …

Mits: Yep….

….10 minutes later…. (and much snoring)

Tasuki: *bloodshot eyes* You can't win!

Mits: *bloodshot eyes* Who's the champ! Bring it on! *eye twitches*

Tasuki: Eeeeeeeeepp *both eyes twitch* …. Aaakk…can't….

Mits: *twitch* …..stay…

Tasuki: …..awake!

*both pass out*

Narrator from SpongeBob(That guy with Jacques Cousteau's accent): And so …our helpless victims passed out from total exhaustion from their traumatic experiences, one after another. How we pity they're tortured souls. …..And how we laugh! Ha Ha Ha!

**The END! **

**_….or is it?_**

---------------

Chiri: *sitting at keyboard*(funny how it started with mits and ending with chiri… yep funny, funny, funny….) How we have suffered! *puts back of hand on forehead*

Tasuki:… what the hell was that about?!

Chichiri: *munching popcorn, which Chiri and Tasuki keep stealing*

*romantic music plays quietly in background at first, but gets louder*

Chiri: *closes eyes and eyebrows twitch as she hunches over the keyboard* The music….*grabs Mr. Snuffles' head*

Chichiri: *looks over her shoulder* Da? *eyes get big as he sees Mr. Snuffles' head getting squeezed in her hands* GAH! DUCK! 

*Tasuki and Chichiri dive out of the way as Chiri hurls the head at the stereo*

Chiri: ….WHY WONT IT STOP?! *stereo explodes*

Mits: Too many violent attacks, huh?

Mitsukake: Ha ha ha ha ha ha…..why am I laughing?

*Tasuki, Chiri and Chichiri suddenly jump up and stand in a line in front of the flaming stereo*

Chiri: *grabs phone and holds it upside down* Yes mayor! We're on our way! *throws phone to the side*

Chiri: All right, girls! Move out!

*Tasuki, Chiri and Chichiri run in place for 5 seconds then stop and put hands on hips*

Chiri: The Powerpuff Girls are here! 

Tasuki and Chichiri: *in background with fists in the air* Yeah! (No da!)

Chiri: ATTAAAAAACKKKKKKKK! *all dive at stereo and beat the living s*** out of it, even when it's on fire*

Mits: Holy crap….*hides behind Mitsukake*

Mitsukake: Yeah! Go, Powerpuff Girls, go!

Mits: …o_o'….

*Tasuki, Chichiri and Chiri emerge very burnt but standing in a line with hands on hips*

Chiri: We saved the town of Citysville! Now the evil flaming stereo will no longer disrupt you and it's eardrum-shattering music will never be played again!!

Tasuki and Chichiri: Thank Suzaku!

Mits: I thought we liked that music….

Mitsukake: And the day is saved….Thanks to….the Powerpuff Girls!

**THE END!**

What to look for in the sequel-

-What did Mits get in MTV studio?

-Will Chiri and Mits ever be sane again?!

-Didn't they like the romantic music?!?!?!

Stay tuned!!!!            


End file.
